U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,173 describes an umbrella whose handle has a closed ring and through which a lap belt of a backpack or a child carrier can be guided so as to attach the free, axially lower end of the umbrella shaft on the body of the user. At an axial spacing from the ring, the umbrella shaft can be attached by a hook-and-loop fastener on the shoulder belt of the backpack or the child carrier so that the umbrella protects the user without the user having to permanently keep at least one hand free. In practice, such an umbrella could not yet establish itself on the market because the it has disadvantages that considerably limit the usability because in contrast to an umbrella held in the hand, it is not possible to adapt the orientation of the umbrella to real conditions. If the rain does not fall vertically from above onto the user due to strong or gusty winds, the user can not tilt the umbrella accordingly to achieve an optimal protection. The protection provided by the umbrella falls far behind with respect to the actually achievable protection and compared to an umbrella guided in the hand and inclined into the falling rain.